Ever Changing Life
by charmed-chan
Summary: not an OC story AU: A Pregnant Rin, returns to the only home she's ever known, after living in a human village for many years. What does life have planned for her and her unborn half-breed child.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: A pregnant Rin comes back to the only home she's ever known.

* * *

Chapter one

Rin

* * *

Spring's beauty and grace flourished, dancing around her as a small smile graced her lips at the fond memories that filled every corner of her childhood haven. A butterfly's graceful flutter caught her eye as it landed on one of many blossoms spread before eyes and beyond. How she missed this place in her travels, she yearned to run and laugh like she did all those years ago. Many things kept her from reliving her childhood.

Her hands, once at her side, extended to catch the floating butterfly. A small, childlike giggle escaped her lips as the butterfly landed on her index finger, slightly fluttering its multicolored wings. Slowly she brought her hand closer to her face, the tiny creature fluttered slightly but remained. Staring intently, she smiled. During her youth, she'd spent idle afternoons chasing butterflies and it still amazed her that all she had to do wasput her hand out and let them come to her.

The wind stirred, combing her long ebony hair as it breezed passed, taking with it her small company. "Rin"

She looked up, subconsciously wrapping her arms around on stomach to hold her hands at her sides, a habit she just recently received. " Lord Sesshoumaru I've missed you." She took in his slightly changed features. His skin still rivaled the moon in its pale complexion, his molten gold eyes shone fiercely, like the sun, but now there was a gentleness that only she (as well as a few select others) could see in them. Then there was his hair that she adored, and when she was younger, she'd played with it. Now it had grown longer, and he'd taken to pulling it into a high ponytail that reached his ankles. His familiar armor was long gone, but his swords still graced his hips of course.

She walked toward him head high as he had taught her. Smiling brightly as he patted her head just like he had all those years ago. Giggling like a child, she hugged him fiercely, her head barely coming to his shoulder. He stood there and allowed it looking down at her, which what could be considered affection.

He studied her, carefully taking in everything that had changed about his young ward. Of course she had grown and had become a woman; twenty five summers old as of now. Still she was but a child compared to him. She developed, as anyone should. Her lop-sided ponytail had disappeared, replaced by a long braid that flowed to her hips. He was curious why she sought him out five years after she left to live in a human village to become a priestess. He watched as she sighed then walked slightly away to a stone bench off to the side of the garden.

"Milord, I'm sure you are curious as to why I come to you now, after five years requesting to leave." Not waiting for an answer she continued, "when I left to live in the village, I was excited yet scared... Since the only beings I've known was you, milord, and of course Jaken. While away from you, I realize the world isn't as beautiful as I envisioned it, but I adore it all the same. I learned so much, but all of that didn't prepare me for what was to come. A year ago this village was partially destroyed by a wolf demon tribe.

The tribe later fled, but the wounded were left behind. Of the wounded there was a wolf demon called Oren. Against the wishes of my teacher I helped him, and I came to have feelings for him quickly... and foolishly. When my teacher found out she was appalled, and told me to end it." Tears started to fall from Rin's eyes. "But it was too late; I had given myself to him, willingly. The elders found out and threatened to kill me and my teacher.

They demanded that I killed Oren to prove myself a true priestess. When I couldn't, my sensei did it for me. She killed him and banished me from the village." Rin's sobs had somewhat calmed she fell to her knees in front of Sesshoumaru. "I come to you my lord, because I know not what to do. I'm with child… a half-breed child and I am alone. I know of your distaste for half-breeds, I beg you... please don't turn me away."

Sesshoumaru stared at his ward, now realizing what he hadn't noticed before. Her smell had changed because her blood was saturated with the slightest demonic aura. It proved her tale. She was, indeed, carrying a half- breed child. His disgust for that kind had 'slightly' faded with years, but it was still there.

"Milord, please don't turn me away. You have always been all I have! Please, don't punish my unborn child because of my foolishness," she pleaded, holding back tears that threatened to spill from her watering eyes when he didn't answer.

Sesshoumaru stared at his ward with an unreadable expression. "Come," he commanded tonelessly.

Rin looked up at her lord hopefully, only to see him walking to the castle she had roamed as a child. Wiping her eyes with her sleeves, she quickly followed him. Her hands folded in front of her, secretly caressing her unborn child through the fabric of her kimono.

Later Rin settled into her old room. It was still furnished as beautifully as it had been when she'd left. A smile tugged her lips at the memories that traced every thing in this room. A knock brought her from her musings.

"Enter"

Sesshoumaru walked in. "Rin," he called as he stepped aside to allow in another. An older female demon stepped into the room. Her hair looked like flowing gold and sliver, and she had dark purple eyes that accentuated the lilac stripes on her cheeks and the tiny purple dot on her forehead.

The unknown female approached her. Rin visibly tensed and reflexively her hands rose to her stomach, encircling it protectively.

"Aye, child, calm yourself…. stress isn't good for the pup. Relax…my name is Aya. I'm a healer and a midwife," she stated, noticing that at the word _midwife_, the girl had relaxed somewhat, though her hands never left her stomach. Aya approached Rin and reached out, lightly caressing her swollen belly. She shut her eyes and concentrated as if she were trying to picture the child as it would be once born. The healer opened her eyes, and then smiled brightly. "Lady Rin, what a healthy beautiful child you will have!" she continued, talking more to herself than anyone else. "Oh how I've missed having a pup in the castle!! It's been so long since I've heard the sounds of children running through these halls." Then as if realizing she was still in the room and everything she said was heard, she smiled. "Lady Rin, I welcome you and your pup into the western lands and into Lord Sesshoumaru's castle," She said caressing the unborn pup.

Aya skipped to the door and all was quiet as she peaked her head out as if looking for danger, before turning and looking back. "Oh Rin, we'll have to get you some new kimonos you won't fit those when that pup decides to grow!" Then she was gone.

Sesshoumaru turned to leave as well but before he could, she called out to him: "Milord! Wait!" He looked to her. "Thank you, I can't express what this means to me."

He turned away, pausing slightly. "Welcome home Rin." And then he walked on as if he never spoken at all.

Rin smiled, some things never change. Caressing her stomach she hummed gently as if to soothe the growing child.

Spring gave way to summer's heat, which made Rin with her swelling stomach miserable. During these times she enjoyed soaking her feet in the coolness of the koi pond and watching the fish swim, which calm her raging emotions. She also found that she enjoyed speaking to her growing child. She loved to feel it move within her. It filled her with warmth she couldn't describe in words. Every time it moved, she couldn't help but smile.

She giggled softly, recalling the first time she felt her child move.

She must have scared the whole castle screaming, swearing there was an evil sprit in her stomach trying to rip its way out. Aya had laughed at her, which scared her even more. Lord Sesshoumaru simply ignored Aya and told her that it was simply her pup. Rin was shocked she instantly rubbed her swelling tummy as if to apologize for calling it an evil spirit.

Aya finally slowed her laughing and caressed the swell of child also. "Oh my, the pup is getting so strong. We'll be able to sense the sex soon. Aye, very soon," Aya murmured with a smile.

Rin went a bit misty eyed at the memory. She couldn't help but notice that Aya still smiled with glee every time she saw Rin rub her swelling stomach after a kick from the pup. The youkai midwife was very fond of teasing her about her lack of knowledge when it came to her changing body and growing child. Aya liked to ask if the 'evil sprit' still bothered her. Rin knew she was only having a bit of fun, but still she worried that not knowing these things would affect her being a good mother. All doubts vanished when she felt the child move under her hand, nudging her. She smiled and hummed again gazing deeply into the koi pond.

Rin was lying on the bed trying to see Aya, who was checking her pup's progress, but, alas, she couldn't see anything in this position pass her growing tummy.

"Well, Rin dear, you'll give birth in fall, like I expected, "Aya stated.

"Fall?! It hasn't been 9 months how could it be that far along!" Rin exclaimed, clearly confused.

"Aye... child, most pregnancy in demons lasts only three months but being that your child is a half-breed, it'll take six," Aya explained, staring at Rin with a knowing smile. The midwife briefly caressed Rin's stomach, earning a light nudge from the baby. She laughed. "Quite an active pup, or should I say evil sprit!" At this Rin frowned, which caused Aya to laugh harder. She attempted to remove her hand when Rin grabbed it.

"What is it?" Rin asked, holding Aya's hand to her stomach.

"It's a growing pup!"

"Aya..." Rin growled playfully, the healer had known what she meant. "Is it a girl or a boy?!!"

"Ah, wonder when you were going to ask..." the healer said, ignoring Rin's irritated huff of annoyance. "I think we shall ask Lord Sesshoumaru." She opened the door and called out to him: "Milord, Rin requests your help with finding out the sex of her pup."

"Aya if you can't tell her the sex of her pup then why do I bother to keep you around? Clearly, you can't do your job if you are asking this Sesshoumaru for assistance, perhaps I should rid myself of you," he replied in bored tone.

"AH! Your idle threats mean nothing to me. I brought both you and your father into this world! I am the best, and you know it. But I do apologize... I thought perhaps you'd rather know now than later! Now come... come... tell your ward the sex of her pup."

Sesshoumaru approached Rin and slowly put his hand on her distended stomach. His face remained set in stone as he felt the tiny child move against his hand. Truth be told, he was shocked. He'd never felt anything like it! Again the small pup nudged against his hand. He moved his palm across her stomach, just barely touching it before lifting it away.

Rin titled her head and spoke softly: "Milord?"

Sesshoumaru turned and left without a word. He'd only just gotten to the door before Aya stopped him.

"So?" Aya questioned with that ever present smile of hers.

"It's a girl," he stated and left.

* * *

AN: Okay, I wrote this in 07 and found it buried in my email saved folder. So I decided to see what people thought it. I only have six chapters of it typed out. So we'll see if I finished it. Oh I own nothing but Aya, she's an OC, who's old and a bit insane, I slightly based her on Ayame from Fruits baskets, but mostly just stole the name. I think it's been a long two years. Oh the title of this is up for debate. If you have a better one let me know. all suggestions are accepted and welcomed.


	2. Chapter 2

-------------------------------------------------------------

Fall came quicker than Rin could have imaged. Ever since she found out her pup's sex she had been dreaming of what she would be like. She wondered if she would look like her or like Oren, or perhaps neither of them. The child inside her was growing restless, which in turn made her restless as well. Aya had torn apart the east wing, which consisted of Rin's room and two smaller rooms and a bathhouse, to make room for the new pup. It seemed that Aya was as thrilled at the prospect of the child's birth as Rin was. Sesshoumaru was away for most of summer, which is when Aya had started her remodeling of the east wing. When Rin asked if all her remodeling had been okayed with Lord Sesshoumaru, Aya just shrugged, stating more room was needed for the pup.  
By the end of October, the east wing was remodeled and Lord Sesshoumaru was home. Neither Rin nor Aya ever saw him though, which didn't really bother either of them. One cool night at the end of October, Rin was again at the koi pond enjoying the serenity it offered. Only to have it ruined by cheery Aya.

"Rin, child, it won't be long before nights like this will be filled with noises of a pup. You best enjoy the silence now..."  
"What do you think she'll be like?" Rin asked.  
"I suppose like every other pup... a bit like you and bit like her father," Aya commented. "You were an angel as a child, though to poor Jaken you were a demon from hell. What is the father like? You never speak of him, though I feel as if you cared for him... since you haven't killed the pup."  
"Why would I kill the pup?!" Rin blurted out, shocked beyond all reason.  
"Most human mothers do, especially if the child was forced upon them. Or if they realize that father won't stay, despite the fact that they are pregnant with their child."  
"Oh," Rin said sadly, looking down at the pond and the brightly patched fish barely noticeable in the setting sun.  
"Go on tell, old Aya about the demon that stole your heart." Aya smiled and nudged her encouragingly.  
Rin let a small smile grace her lips. "He was rough around the edges with black hair that rivaled even the darkest nights, and his eyes were a deep green, so deep you could fall into them forever... simply put he was beautiful."  
"A wolf demon, huh? Dogs are better, same family of course, but dogs are better. Ask any demon they'll tell you," she teased with a good natured smile, "But that aside he sounds mouth watering, too bad he passed away...."  
"How'd you know he was dead?"  
"Well if he was alive you'd be with him, not here. Besides, I listened in to your conversation with Lord Sesshoumaru when you first arrived. Anyway, I give you about, three weeks--"  
"Three weeks until what?" Rin interrupted.  
"Until the pup is born... Maybe less, depending on the impatience of the pup. Have you named her yet?" There was a profound amount of silence, and Aya smiled.  
"Didn't think so... If you want my opinion, name her after someone special to you, someone you admire. It'll bring your child good fortune and it's also a good way to honor those closest to you." She paused and looked into Rin's eyes meaningfully. "I think _Aya_ is an excellent name for a pup."  
Rin laughed lightly, pondering Aya's wisdom. She hadn't even thought of names as she didn't even know any girl names she liked. She didn't know many legends or stories to name her child after. Sighing she didn't know where to start, she could barely read, after all. Who would have thought that skipping those tutoring lessons would come back and bite her? She'd never be able to read those stories now...

Days passed, Rin still thought about names and the upcoming birth of her child. She couldn't read so instead, she began to recall names of the village women she had met. She figured that she'd pick one that sounded best to her. So she said all the ones she could think of aloud...  
_Amaya  
Akio  
Nanami  
Sang_o...  
She smiled at that name; Sango was like a mother figure to her, watching her like a hawk when she first arrived, helping her all she could. She a demon slayer, one of the best from her village, and she was secretly in love with a crazy monk, Miroku. He was quite the pervert, constantly groping every female. How she missed them, but they were constantly traveling from village to village, helping who they could. Too bad they weren't there to help Oren...  
Aya was getting fussy about Rin being in the castle constantly saying things like, '_It's bad for the baby. You should enjoy being able to go places while you aren't chasing a child.'_ So Aya got her way by sending Rin to a nearby village on an errand. After a twenty-minute walk Rin was welcomed by the sights, sounds, and smells of the village. Little children ran around playing while the women watched and worked quietly, their men toiling in the fields and in the market just beyond.

As soon as she entered the village she couldn't help smiling as she walked among the villagers, buying the items Aya had sent her for. She didn't want to leave but she knew she had to. And as she walked farther from the village, she heard someone crying; following the sound until she ended up in front of a small girl with raven hair that had been pulled into two knots on each side of her head.  
"What's wrong little one?" asked Rin stepping a bit closer while keeping her distance. She didn't want to scare the girl.  
The girl sobbed, sniffling between words as she stuttered: "My baby … sister … is … dead..."

Rin gasped as she walked foreword, hugging the mourning child as she wiped her eyes with the sleeve of her kimono. "It'll be okay, she wouldn't want you to be sad."

"How do you know?! You don't know her! You don't know if it'll be okay!!" the child screamed, weeping even harder with each word.

"You're right, I don't, but I know what it's like to lose someone you care about. I lost my parents and my… Mate," Rin explained, wiping more tears from the child's eyes again. The child suddenly leaped into the comfort Rin offered, soaking it up. Rin smiled sadly and asked: "What's your name?"

"Ayami...".

"Hello, Ayami. My name is Rin. Please, if it's not too much to ask, tell me... what was your sister's name?"

"Eri," the girl mumbled softly.

Rin smiled.

Ayami stiffened and her eyes widened as she gasped fearfully. "Your tummy!! It hit me!"  
Rin giggled. "It's only my baby... my daughter... I'm pregnant."

"Oh. What's her name?" Ayami asked, looking at Rin's tummy.

"I haven't chosen a name yet."

"Can I touch your tummy?" Ayami inquired hesitantly.

"Of course, but be gentle."

Ayami slowly, very gently rubbed her tummy through her kimono. Pausing to state authoritatively: "Kagome..."

"What?" Rin asked, confused.  
"Kagome. It was our favorite game. Eri and I played it all the time," Ayami explained.  
"Oh..."  
"That's what you should name her. It suites her, I think. Eri named her doll that," Ayami stated with a small smile and a nod of her head. "Well I must go, mommy will be worried, bye Lady Rin." And just like that, Ayami ran out of sight.

Rin caressed her stomach and gathered her stuff, continuing on to the castle as if nothing happened.

Two weeks passed, and Rin hadn't bothered to tell Aya about little Ayami, her story, or the name she suggested. Since she was so close to her due date, Aya wouldn't let Rin out of her sight, and was constantly fussing over her. Lord Sesshoumaru was gone again; attending to business as usual. Aya mentioned casually that he just didn't want to be here when the birthing happened. It didn't bother Rin; she was used to Lord Sesshoumaru being gone.

The baby was going to be late, it seemed. It was already the third week after her due date and she felt fine. However, the pup was restless and had been quite active lately. Rin was just as impatient as the baby was! She couldn't wait to see her daughter, to hold her, to touch her. Sighing, Rin turned her attention back to the koi pond, letting its calmness soothe her. She doesn't know how long she was out there, but by the time Aya had found her it was nearing twilight. Rin decided to go to the hot springs to soothe the aches and pains being pregnant caused, and, of course, Aya told her not too stay long—stating that _'It's bad for the baby'_ or something like it. Rin hadn't been paying much attention to her.

Rin allowed the boiling water soothe the pain she did have and the pain she'd barely registered was there, completely absorbed in the sensations going through her body. It was a sudden, agonizing ripple of pain that ripped through her body like fire that brought her out of the tranquility she'd gained. At first, she didn't understand what was happening, until she saw how crimson the water had turned. Another wave of pain washed through her, causing her to scream in anguish; a sound which was heard throughout the castle. The only answer she received was a numbing from her toes to the every hair on her head.  
Aya rushed to the bathhouse to be welcomed by a sickening sight; Rin's head barely above the bloody water. Quickly she pulled Rin out and checked her over. She was losing blood fast and she realized that she could save either mother or child, but not both, and if she tried, neither would survive as too much blood had been lost. Aya knew what she had to do, and she hoped Rin would forgive her.

Rin knew something was wrong. She couldn't feel her baby, her Kagome. She opened her eyes to be greeted with a blurred image of Aya.

"Rin you're going to be alright," Aya stated with determination. "I'm going to have to…. get your baby out….  
"No, don't."  
"... If we don't, it will kill you."  
"No!" she exclaimed, screaming in agony as more pain shot through her.  
"Rin stop, you'll die! You'll both die, if I don't."  
"Let me die," whispered Rin.  
"What??! … Rin don't be foolish."  
Things were going numb, and she was so cold... she could see only darkness creeping from the back of her eyes. "Sav--" she faltered, coughing up blood as she spoke. "Save... Kagome plea…se"  
Aya watched helplessly as Rin's eyes lost their life. Howling in sadness, Aya cut open Rin's swollen abdomen, freeing the pup from its dead mother's body. Cutting the umbilical cord, she carefully cleaned the child and wrapped it in a towel. Holding it close to her chest, she looked down at the lifeless body of Rin. Tears fell from the corners of her eyes as she looked down at the small bundle in her arms.  
Aya studied the small pup; raven hair that would have made a crow green with envy parted by a pair of white triangular ears, which marked her as a half-breed. The tiny pup yawned, showing her tiny fangs as she opened her eyes in curiosity, Aya was astonished by the color, emerald green mixed with cinnamon. The pup glanced over to look at the body of its mother, and Aya was surprised when the once calm child began to wail uncontrollably. She tried to soothe the crying pup, but nothing seemed to work, instead it cried itself into an exhausted slumber.

"Rin…. she's beautiful! She looks like you both," Aya said, her tone somber as she shed mournful, silent tears. Chanting a small prayer, she let her acid run from her fingers to the lifeless body. Within minutes the body was nothing but a memory. Aya walked out of the bathhouse, telling the servants to clean it up.

Days passed before Lord Sesshoumaru returned home only to be greeted by Aya holding a small bundle. Aya looked worn and heavy as if she were shouldering a great burden and did not seem to be her usual self.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, I regret to inform you of the death of your ward. Rin died giving birth," Aya walked forward and held out the bundle. Sesshoumaru took it and within its folds, uncovered the form of a small half-breed pup. The small child tangled its chubby fingers in the loose strands of his hair. He pleased when it didn't pull it or start to cry, as all children do (well all but Rin in his presence). He looked up at Aya.

Aya answered the unspoken question: "Kagome. Her name is Kagome." Sesshoumaru nodded handing the child back then continued to walk into the castle. "I had a small shrine built by the koi pond, the one she always sat at, in her memory and honor," Aya said, her voice just reaching his retreating form. The only answer she received as a slight pause in his pace.

Later that night, the castle was woken by Kagome's cries. Aya rocked, fed, and even hummed to her, but nothing seemed to work.

"Aya silence that pup!" Sesshoumaru roared, his patience at finally at an end.

Aya, tired of it all, pushed the pup into his arms. "You do it! She won't for me!" she huffed as she walked out the room.

Sesshoumaru growl deeply in his chest at the woman he wanted so badly to kill at moment. However, the silence that caressed his sore ears stopped him. The once wailing pup was now curled up in his sleeping yukata, breathing quietly as her hands clenched in his sliver hair. Sitting in one of the many chairs Aya put in room, Sesshoumaru watched Kagome sleep the entire night. The next morning, Aya walked in the east wing only to be greeted by the sight of Lord Sesshoumaru of the Western lands passed out on a chair holding a half breed pup willingly, and with what could be could be described as a content expression on his face.

"Awww! How cute," she squealed excitedly, only to run out of the room when confronted with an angry growl.

-End of chapter 2-

Sorry, if anyone is OOC. Thanks to the reviewers and if you have any concerns suggestions or something to say, review away! Disclaimer: Me no Own!


End file.
